BIOSTATISTICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC), under the leadership of Dr. Amylou Dueck, PhD since 2016, has provided expert statistical collaboration with MCCC investigators for over 40 years. The BSR focuses on the development and conduct of peer-reviewed Cancer Center research that encompasses basic science, clinical trials, epidemiologic research, translational, health outcomes, and other educational research. The primary use of Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) funds within the BSR is to support statistical collaboration on pilot projects by assisting investigators to develop prioritized research projects leading to external funding and to support emerging needs for statistical collaboration on MCCC prioritized projects. Funding is primarily provided as salary support to key faculty members to collaborate with MCCC members at no charge. Funding is also provided to BSR senior Master's level statisticians to work on prioritized MCCC projects. In the current grant period, the BSR has developed expertise in precision medicine clinical trials, become worldwide leaders in pooled analyses and surrogate endpoints, and have expanded leadership to the Arizona site. BSR faculty members include statistical methodological research leaders in clinical trial design/conduct, high dimensional data, statistical genetics, quality of life/patient-reported outcomes, pooled analysis, and surrogate endpoints. The BSR has 3 focus areas (teams) coordinated together into a well-organized, efficient core. These are: (1) a Clinical Trials team responsible for cancer clinical trials, associated translational research, and patient and public education research projects; (2) a Population Science/Computational Genomics team responsible for statistical collaboration and data management support for high dimensional data analyses and cancer observational studies, including genetic and molecular epidemiology; and (3) a Quality of Life team responsible for collaboration, measurement tools, and analysis for MCCC investigators investigating the impact of clinical and psychosocial interventions on cancer patients, families, caregivers, and others. The BSR has been remarkably productive, with authorship on 1,066 peer- reviewed cancer-related publications and collaborations on 89 NIH or NIH-equivalent cancer-related grants in the current grant period.